Fragments
by expectodementorum
Summary: She knows she has to prove her dream reality one day. Collection of oneshots, fragments of their life together.
1. Dream

_It's the first time she dreams of kissing Soul._

She wakes up, suddendly, startled from her sleep.  
>Her eyes scan the room wearily, but there's nothing unusual despite her hammering heart.<br>The sun draws spots of light on the floor, dust dancing through the air; her desk is untidy as usual with loads of papers and books while the rest of the room borders on clinically clean.

She can still feel it. Her lips tingle, as she touches them with burning fingertips.  
>Still there is the warm fluttering in her stomach. Maka can't tell for sure if she likes this feeling.<p>

Maybe, she muses tiredly, it was just a matter of time till this would happen? Her gaze darts around in her room once more, reassuring she's back to reality, before she sighs loudly, and closes her eyes.

Maybe it was inevitable, regarding the circumstances. Another sigh.  
>From now on it would be awkward to be with him, because she knows she has to prove her dream reality one day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>**Hello. I'm Ninette. Beware, it writes. This is my first fanfiction since ... can't remember.

I'm planning some kind of oneshot collection with all the fragments of moments I imagine in my head to possibly happen between, including or affecting Soul and Maka. There are a few keywords I have ideas for, as "Angel" oder "Daddy" (snort.) I know this one is short, but when I made it longer it lost the dreamy something I wanted to describe - this moment when one wakes up, when the dream's still alive but they're already fully awake.

I'm not a native speaker. Willing Betas will be showered in cookies.  
>Please don't shoot me.<p> 


	2. Summer

_There's something in his eyes she can't decode._

Summer makes its way through Death City.  
>The usually already heated Nevada air increases in several degrees, and the windows of the classroom of Crescent Moon are open though it's no use for cooling down.<p>

It's the break between classes.  
>Maka huffs in silent suffer at the thick warmth, her damp breath crossing the skin of her arms where she laid her head down onto. Maybe it's the only moment ever she resembles her partner in the choice of appearance in class, as they sit beside each other, heads on arms, occasionally sighing and trying to move as little as possible.<p>

Even Black*Star is too tired for his usual tirade; instead he had thrown himself across his desk and had spilled a whole bottle of water over his head, murmuring something of "unfair circumstances for his godly self". Tsubaki just smiles and uses her notebook to wave some air on his still wet face.

"I will never get out of this classroom again. Not because it's so pretty in here. But because my bones will be melted by the time." Maka murmurs.  
>Her eyes are closed, so she just hears Soul snort beside her.<br>"Since when are you whiny, Maka?"  
>"Am not. "<br>"Are much."  
>"If it wouldn't require movement I would chop you now."<br>"I know. Use advantages as they come."

She feels sweat running down her back as she moves, lifting one hand and whacking him over the back of his head, even though the force is ridiculous compared to her usual deadly attacks with the help of leather-bound fatality.

"Ow." He gaves back, sounding as weary as her slap had been.  
>"You deserved it."<p>

There is another moment of silence, just the sound of Maka settling her forehead on her arms again.

"If your bones melt, I will carry you home."

As she turns her head to look at him, she's met by his gaze; they're mimicking each other again, cheeks slighty meshed against the backs of their hands. The bright sunshine kind of illuminates the colour of his eyes, a deep, consuming shade of red, and she finds herself struggling to look away, while a very weird yet somehow not unknown tingling takes place in her gut.

Or maybe the heat has just melted his brain.

Somehow she's disappointed and glad at the same time, when Stein enters the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
>Yeah for update! It's been damn warm here recently and after reading the latest chapter of "A Maka For All Seasons" somehow this popped into my mind. (Go read it, it's one of the best SE oneshot collections on FFN <em>ever.)<br>_I'm still not sure about grammar and tenses, and I'd be grateful for a Beta.  
>Thank you guys for the story and author alerts thought the first one was so short! <em>I wuv u!<br>_*happy dance*


End file.
